Deep Space 3
Deep Space 3 was a space station active during the 24th century, located near the black cluster. ( ) The station was constructed near Breen space in 2328. (Last Unicorn Games) :A ''Deep Space 3, commanded by Commander Wendell Barstow, is in , set in the 23rd century. This may have been a predecessor facility with the same name that was destroyed or decommissioned.'' Admiral Ammerman was the commanding officer of Deep Space 3 in the 2350s. ( novel: ) ''Star Trek: Outpost Deep Space 3 was located in a "slot" of Federation space between the borders of the Ferengi Alliance and the First Federation, two parsecs from the Pinchot Expanse. Captain Montaine Buchanan assumed command of DS3 in 2352, a position he held at least until 2365. The and the were also permanently attached to the station. A spacedock-type starbase, Deep Space 3 was composed of several modular components, including drydock and repair facilities, storage bays and administrative, recreational and habitat areas. Construction began on DS3 in 2267, under the designation "Project Bimini," pursuant to a treaty between the UFP and the First Federation, and continued at least until 2289 when she was officially designated "Deep Space 3." Some of the station's modular sections were fabricated at the Starfleet Corps of Engineers Earth Orbital Assembly Yard and the Rigel Very Large Structure Group. Other modules constructed at the Cestus III Assembly Yard were instead reassigned to Starbase 162, which was designated a higher priority. For defense, Deep Space 3 was equipped with phaser banks and several mobile photon torpedo launch assemblies. In 2361, Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal was assigned as DS3's chief engineer, replacing Commander Sudet. Lt. Commander Gregory Torkelson was assigned to DS3 as executive officer of the station and captain of the ''Chimera in 2364, as a replacement for the missing Sayzar Tyrellian. The station's second officer at that time was Lieutenant Renova Exler, who served as Torkelson's aide, and XO aboard the Chimera. (Star Trek: Outpost: "What Could Be So Bad?") Also in 2364, the station suffered a catastrophic infestation of a species of duranium-based insect-like anthropoids that fed on exotic metals. The species was discovered while DS3 was undergoing a repair and refit by the 214th Starfleet Corps of Engineers Construction Battalion. The creatures had swarmed and had grown to population in the thousands. They had infiltrated the station from a derelict ship docked at the station for salvage, the . There was a very real possibility they could, and would, overrun the station. Phasers had little or no effect on them, and the only known effective measure was bludgeoning them to death. Sonic weapons finally proved effective. Using various harmonic frequencies to attract and repel the bugs, a majority of them were killed after being lured to the deserted plaza, and detonating a large sonic device. Though a few scattered small swarms remained, the majority were dead. Station personnel: *Commanding Officer: Captain Montaine Buchanan **Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson **Second Officer: Lieutenant Commander Renova Exler **CO's aide: Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Forrestal **Engineer Petty officer third class Jack Graves **Engineer Ensign Uropa **Engineer Petty officer third class Neela Gliss *Security chief : Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer *Chief medical officer: Commander Arban Breetal **Assistant Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Wylothia **Medical technician: Kell Attached starships: * ( ) * ( ) (2365 to present) Category:Federation starbases Category:Star Trek: Outpost